1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a content transmission apparatus which transmits content via wireless communication. Another embodiment of the invention relates to a content display system which receives and displays content transmitted from such a content transmission apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique that connects a media player and transmission apparatus via a cable, connects a television and reception apparatus via a cable, and transmits video data, audio data, and the like from the transmission apparatus to the reception apparatus via wireless communication is known. With this technique, the television can be relatively freely laid out.
However, the distance between the transmission apparatus and reception apparatus, shields, or installation direction impose large influences on the wireless transmission. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-354343 discloses a technique in which a reception apparatus detects the reception strength, and information of the installation position of the reception apparatus is displayed based on the detection result of the reception strength.
In recent years, portable electronic devices such as portable phones have gained advanced performances, and can play back content such as video data stored in storage units. Furthermore, the portable electronic devices can transfer content to large-screen display apparatuses such as TVs via a close proximity wireless transfer. As a result, the user can enjoy content transferred from the portable electronic device on a large-screen display apparatus.
Since the aforementioned close proximity wireless transfer is communication for a communication distance as small as 3 cm, if the portable electronic device deviates from a communication antenna of the large-screen display apparatus even slightly, the screen is often disturbed. It is difficult to compensate for such slight deviation by only the reception strength at the communication antenna of the large-screen display apparatus. That is, it is difficult to detect the deviation direction of the portable electronic device based only on the reception strength at the communication antenna of the large-screen display apparatus.